


a place in dreamland

by Princess_klaus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Page 80 (Be More Chill), Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_klaus/pseuds/Princess_klaus
Summary: In which Jeremy is jerking off over the phone and Michael is high and not so oblivious, basically a page 80 fanfiction.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	a place in dreamland

_**I'm not masturbating to Michael, I'm just multitasking masturbating.** _

That's what Jeremy tried to tell himself, but godamnit listening to Michael's not too deep baritone voice as he went on about whatever documentary he watched this week was enough to set him over the edge

_**why can't you just think about Christine?** _

With her slender body and her big boobs, she's so hot and ideal. Like the time she wore that short dress, and you could see her beautiful legs so perfect to wrap around someone. 

_**Michael pinning you against a wall and whispering dirty things in your ear as he starts to grind against you** _

Jeremy struggled a groan as he gripped himself and rubbed his thumb over his slit, "Jeremy?" Michael questioned through the phone as Jeremy took in a sharp intake of breath. 

_**Michaels voice dripping with sin as he whispers " baby" into your ear. Imagine him moaning as you set him over the edge** _

"you okay buddy? You've been pretty quiet" Michael asked with a low voice that came out as a deep rumble through the phone, his concern making him sound ever the more attractive. Fuck. Arousal sparked throughout Jeremy once again as he rubbed his thumb over his slit "I-im fine" Jeremy reassured through gritted teeth

 _ **You're not jerking off to Michael.**_

OkAy maybe Jeremy was but he didn't want to admit it, he would never admit but he knew thinking about Michael was the only thing that could set him to come. Jeremy squirmed softly, his bucking into his fist, as the spark of arousal came back and heated his insides, making him bite back a moan "uh Jere, are you masturbating?" Jeremy's blood ran cold "uh yea"

_**Your not jerking off to Michael** _

"What open are you watching? " Michael asked with a chuckle, Jeremy closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip "my laptops closed" Michael gave a sound of recognition "do you want me to continue talking, baby?" Michael growled,The pale boy moaned softly, just like that he was putty "y-yes" "tracing my fingers over your smooth body before playing with your nipples, squeezing them lightly" Jeremy stroked his dick faster "michael" Jeremy moaned, sounding so needy for Michael "I'll go to your neck, leaving marks so everyone knows your mine" "Michael, fuck im-im" "come for me" Michael encouraged, feeling rather pleased he had this effect on Jeremy. 

**Author's Note:**

> No gonna lie first smut I've ever made in the whole year I've written fanfiction. I know it's awful but What are your thoughts?


End file.
